Muerte y Venganza
by Osuka Aburame
Summary: Un asesinato, mi venganza, no descanzare hasta lograrlo. Phantom Requiem for the phantom
1. Capitulo 1: Donde todo comenzo

Era un día como cualquiera, estaba sentado junto con mis amigos y mi mejor amiga, que estaba recargada en mi hombro ; en el patio de mi escuela, una escuela de asesinos, genial no?, pues la verdad no tanto, ya que todos los días veía como llegaban los cadáveres de amigos, maestros o personas que alguna vez me tope en los pasillos.

Esta escuela era como cualquier otra, supongo, tenia estudiantes de todas las edades, clases, y "trabajos especiales", si supongo que es como cualquiera.

Los trabajos especiales debían de ser realizados en equipo para asegurara mejor el éxito del "trabajo", por lo que siempre procuraba tocar en equipo con ella, mi mejor amiga: Eren, ya que sentía un gran deber de protegerla desde el día que la conocí, no sé por qué. La conocía el primer día, por cierto para ser un asesino soy un poco cobarde, y más cuando se trata de mujeres, pero ella fue la excepción y el por qué sigue siendo un misterio para mi, desde entonces es mi mejor amiga , por lo que trato de protegerla de todo y todos.

Ya estaba anocheciendo así que me despedí de mis amigos y acompañar a Eren a su cuarto, mientras caminábamos iba tomada de mi brazo y además estábamos platicando de nuestra última misión, la cual era eliminar al jefe de una "mafia" que operaba en casinos clandestinos.

Cuando llegamos a su cuarto se separo de mí, se puso frente a mí y levanto un poco la cara para poder mirarme, ya que yo era un poco más alto que ella.

-Buenas noches, Reiji, te veré mañana?- me pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Buenas noches, claro que si, todos los días- conteste mientras me inclinaba un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente.

Cuando me separe ella revolvió mi cabello con su mano. Le encantaba hacer eso.

Mientras me alejaba veía como me sonreía, con su peculiar y hermosa sonrisa, mientas entraba a su cuarto.

Cuando iba de camino a mi cuarto recode la última misión y como ella estuvo a punto de recibir una bala de uno de los guarda espaldas del líder de la banda. Lo bueno es que no estaba muy lejos y le alcance a empujar antes de que la bala le diera en la espalda.

Eran tantas veces las que la había salvado, la había ayudado a practicar con su pistola, y aun así sentía un rechazo de ella así mí.

Ella no era la misma desde una mes antes ya que se había enamorado de un chavo, algo que la escuela prohíbe totalmente (el tener relaciones sentimentales), y él había muerto en una misión. Ella quedo totalmente devastada, y aun así trate de ayudarla con cualquier cosa que pudiera, pero no ha vuelto a ser la misma.

Al día siguiente:

Parece que hoy tenemos un examen sorpresa para checar nuestra puntería y rapidez con una pistola, genial algo en lo que ella era un poco mala y que después me reclamaría por no ayudarle.

Fui de los primeros en hacer el examen. La prueba era muy sencilla eran cinco blancos a distancias de 10 metros y aumentando otros cinco entre cada blanco, yo pase mi examen con 95, ya que a un blanco no le di en una de los puntos vitales. Me quede para ver cómo le iba ella, reprobó la prueba ya que no atino a dos blancos y en una misión eso significaba que estarías muerto.

Saliendo de la prueba nos dirigimos a la dirección por que nos iban a asignar un nuevo trabajo y valla en qué momento.

El trabajo era de guarda espaldas de unas personas importantes que iban a viajar de una ciudad á otra, y no iba a durar más de dos días, por lo que la práctica y el reclamo tendrían que esperar.

Acabamos la misión sin ninguna complicación, no hubo que disparar a nadie, así que fue una misión aburrida. Volví a acompañar a Eren a su cuarto, pero cuando llegamos me hiso pasar, así que supuse que era hora del reclamo. Duro un día menos de lo planeado ya que viajamos de noche y a que no había tanto trafico

-Por qué no me ayudaste a practicar?- me grito en cuanto cerré la puerta. No conteste nada.-sabes que soy pésima para eso y tú me abandonas.- decía mientras veía como le escurrían unas lagrimas. Como odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Eren, tranquilízate-dije mientras la tomaba de la cara para que me mirara directamente- Yo nunca te abandonaría, es mas vamos a practicar ahorita, sirve que yo también practico- la incité a acompañarme.

Ella solo asintió, así que la tome de la mano y la "arrastre" hasta el campo. La había ayudado tantas veces que las había dejado de contar.

Terminamos de practicar más rápido de lo común ya que los dos estábamos cansados ya que acabábamos de llegar de la misión.

Ahora no me dejo que la acompañara, aunque ya sabía que haría eso.

Así que solo me fui a mi cuarto a darme una ducha, la cual tardo un poco. Comí algo que tenía en una hielera y me acosté en la cama aunque no me dormí de inmediato.

Cuando logre quedarme dormido, empecé a tener un sueño muy extraño. Estaba en la escuela pero no encontraba a Eren, cuando de pronto un centenar de sujetos entraron armados con armas largas y disparando a todo mundo.

La primera cosa que hice fue correr para buscar a Eren, subía las escaleras para encontrarla pero no podía. Cuando finalmente la encontré ella estaba tirada en el piso, tenía una herida en el abdomen, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a su lado, y cuando lo hice la acune en mis brazos, a lo que ella volteo a verme, me sonrió y cayo de lado ya sin vida.

Había muerto en mis brazos.

Me desperté sobresaltado y con unos rastros de lagrimas en la cara. Cuando logre captar que lo había soñado me calme un poco y volví a quedar dormido pero con las imágenes dándome vuelta en la cabeza.

* * *

bno pues aki dejo una nueva fic  
ke se me ocuurio escribir despues de un sueño  
(de echo el mismo que aparece el en cap)  
aaa

bno pues espero que les guste  
y si, si les gusta dejen reviews XD


	2. Capitulo 2: Renconres

Los días siguieron pasando como de costumbre, clases, trabajos, uno que otro reclamo, pero a pesar de que estaba tan ocupado no podía libéreme de las imágenes del sueño, ver como Eren moría mil veces en mis brazos sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para salvarla, me tenía muy distraído.

Unas semanas después de mi sueño nos volvieron a poner la prueba de puntería y rapidez, lamentablemente bajo demasiado ya que no me podía concentrar por las imágenes de Eren muriendo en mis brazos, así que cuando acaba decidid salir del salón y esperar a Eren afuera.

Cuando por fin salió sabía que había pasado desde antes que me lo dijera la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.

-Pase!, pase la prueba!, no se cómo pude mejorar tanto- decía mientras me abrazaba por el cuello.

Me quede petrificado cuando pronuncio esas palabras.

-¡claro que lo sabes!, ¡mejoraste por mi!, ¡por que yo te ayude! – gritaba para mis adentros.

Así que quite sus manos de mi cuello y di media vuelta.

-Espera, que tienes, porque te vas?- pregunto ella un poco alarmada ante mi reacción.

-Por si no te diste cuenta estuve a punto de reprobar la prueba.

-Oh, cierto, pero no deberías ponerte así por una calificación.

-Si lo se, bueno ya me voy a mi cuarto te veo mañana

-Por que te vas tan temprano?

-No tengo ánimo para hacer nada. Adiós.

-Adiós – me contesto con un tono de preocupación

Me había utilizado tantas, y yo lo había permitido, había dejado que me utilizara para lo que quisiera, la había ayudado tantas veces en tareas, "trabajos", y nunca me lo había agradecido, según yo todo lo que había logrado lo había hecho ella sola. Una vez recibí una bala en el abdomen por protegerla y cuando me visito en el hospital ni un gracias. Yo dejaba que me utilizara por que quería verla feliz, eso era lo único que quería.

El que me utilizara nunca me había afectado hasta ahora y se el porqué. Mi maldito sueño había provocado tantos cambios en mí.

AL día siguiente tuvimos clases de cómo utilizar armas blancas, excelente algo por lo que siempre había esperado.

La clase duro bastante ya que los profesores tenían que ver con qué tipo de arma se desempeñaba mejor cada uno. Resulto que era bueno con todas, jaja, nunca lo hubiera pensado.

Después de eso nos separaron por grupo para entrenarnos con el arma. Cuando por fin se terminaron todas las clases estaba demasiado cansado, lo bueno fue que durante todo ese tiempo no pensé en mi sueño, hasta el momento en que la vi salir de su salón estaba furiosa.

-Ahh, no puedo creerlo esta clase es una estupidez!-

Realmente estaba furiosa.- Como te fue?- pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Fatal, no tengo talento para esto.

-Mejoraras, te lo prometo.

-No lo creo. Por cierto ¿Qué te paso ayer?, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Aaa, eso, no fue nada no te preocupes.- Claro que me pasaba algo, pero no quería preocuparla.

Fuimos a la cafetería para comer algo, después de eso nos fuimos al patio para sentarnos a platicar y observar el cielo y a los demás.

Después de un rato la acompañe a su curto pero en vez de irme al mío regrese al patio para poder pensar libremente.

Como el por qué había soñado eso, una vez me habían contado que los sueños son los deseos del subconsciente, pero nunca desearía la muerte de Eren, ni de ninguno de mis amigos. Entonces que significaba, podría ser ¿que eso pasaría?

Sin darme cuenta me había levantado y había empezado a caminar por los pasillos y sin un rumbo fijo, caminando y viendo pasar a las personas.

Conocía la escuela perfectamente, pero esta vez no tenía idea de donde estaba, había estado tan distraído pensando en Eren que me había perdido en mi "casa".

Para no perderme más regrese por el mismo camino y preferí irme a mi cuarto. Cuando logre llegar me avente en la cama mirando al techo.

No tenia sueño, ni estaba cansado, solamente podía pensar en ella, era lo único que ocupaba mi mente, lo había hecho siempre pero esta vez era en mayor proporción.

Y aun así a ella no le importaba, no tenía ni idea de lo que me pasaba, lo único que me molesta de ella es que siempre estoy cuando ella me necesita pero la única vez que le pedí ayuda me dio la espalda como si fuera un simple extraño y no su mejor amigo.

Me quede dormido en la misma posición en la que caí a la cama.

Cuando desperté era muy tarde, ya había perdido tres de mis seis clases. En ese momento me di cuenta de una sensación que nunca había sentido antes de haber sabido lo que iba a a pasar ese día nunca me hubiera despertado.

* * *

segundo capitulo

pues no se xD

espero ke les guste :D


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Por que?

Me levante con un presentimiento, sabía que algo iba a pasar pero no sabía qué.

Fui a clases como todos los días, me senté en mi silla junto a ella, pero ella todavía no había llegado. La clase comenzó pero no apareció. Era la primera vez que ella faltaba a clases.

Estaba sentado en el patio tratando de poder pensar claramente cuando escuche un fuerte estallido y volvió la sensación que tuve durante el sueño. Paso al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera, que ya sabía lo que pasaría, parecía que provenía de la entrada principal, así que mi primera reacción fue correr hacia mi cuarto, y empecé a buscar mi arma, una parabellum 9mm, y unos cuantos cargadores. Y salí corriendo hacia donde estaría ella.

Cuando llegue al vestíbulo y vi personas disparando y ráfagas de balas volando en todas direcciones. Salí corriendo hacia las escaleras que estaban en frente, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres, sosteniendo con una mano la pistola preparada para disparar y con la otra tomando me del barandal para impulsarme más.

Cuando llegue, era la misma escena, ella estaba tirada en el piso, y una mancha roja invadía su abdomen. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, me acerque a ella, volteo para verme mientras me arrodillaba a su lado y dejaba la pistola tirada.

Levante su cabeza y la abrase por la cintura para juntarla a mi cuerpo lo más que pudiera sin lastimarla. Ella levanto la su mano hacia mi pelo y lo revolvió con sus dedos, como siempre lo había hecho, y luego la bajo por mi cara. Y en ese momento su mano cayó sobre su cuerpo inerte.

Oí pasos cerca de ahí, voltee y había un sujeto parado apuntándome y riéndose, solté una mano con la que sujetaba a Eren y tomé mi pistola, disparando sin pensar al sujeto, pero la bala solo le hizo un corte en la mejilla.

Pudo escapar así que regrese a mi cuarto, y cuando llegue me tumbe en la cama, todavía se oían los disparos afuera; no sabía cuanta gente había matado o cuantos de mis amigos habían muerto, lo único que supe fue que mi mejor amiga había muerto.

Pero más importante por qué había cambiado tanto por un chico, un chico que ni siquiera la conocía, porque había decido hacerme a un lado por alguien que ella sabia nunca le haría caso, por qué decidió volver a sonreír de la forma que tanto me gustaba ese día, acaso ella sabía lo que iba a pasar….

Los pensamientos venían a mi cabeza una tras otra no pude dejar de pensar hasta que quede "seco". Fue cuando decidí que no había nada que me pudiera detener en aquel lugar, alguna vez lo hubo pero había dejado de existir ese mismo día.

Salí de mi cuarto con mi pistola en mano, todavía seguían las ráfagas de balas, solo me quedaban cinco balas, no tuve que gastar ninguna hasta que llegue a la armería, ahí tome varias recargas para mi pistola, y además de otras armas por si las llegaba a necesitar

Cuando llegue a donde quería no había nadie que me pudiera detener, así que tome las llaves y subí a mi moto, una motocicleta tipo Harley, color negra. Metí la llave, la gire, y encendió en seguida.

Cuando iba para la salida vi a una de las chavas del colegio que siempre había estad tras de mí; me parecía atractiva pero nunca le puse atención por estar esperando a que Eren me hiciera caso

-No te vayas-dijo ella

-Nada me detiene aquí, no tengo nada por que quedarme – le dije sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-Quédate, yo te necesito!- dijo aferrándose a mi- ya la vi, se porque te vas; no tiene caso que decidas esto solo porque ella murió.

Por fin voltee a verla

-Regresare – dije alejando la vista de ella otra vez

Arranque, cuando había avanzado un poco mire atrás y vi como ella había quedado petrificada. Reí por lo bajo y fije mi mirada en el camino para avanzar hacia mi destino.

Un destino que podría acabar con migo pero que ahora se había convertido en toda mi vida, algo que le daría sentido a mi vida a partir de este momento y eso era VENGANZA.


	4. Capitulo 4: Recuerdos

Han pasado tres años desde el día que la perdí, había llegado a tantas corporaciones de asesinos que había perdido la cuenta, había asesinado a tanta gente, viajado tantos kilómetros , encontrado a tantas chavas que me "amaron" pero fueron simples ilusiones para poder acabar conmigo.

Han pasado tres año y las extraño tanto a las dos s Cal y a Eren; a Cal porque me di cuenta de cuánto la quería la quería al final solo al final después de haberla ignorado por tanto tiempo, por el simple hacho de hacer feliz a Eren y a Eren la no era que la extrañara a ella sino que extrañaba como era conmigo antes de conocer al chavo que la "marco" tanto como para cambiarla.

Antes de que lo conociera nos habíamos prometido que no cambiaríamos por otra persona, fue cuando lo conoció y rompió su promesa; llego a prometerme tantas cosas que nunca cumplió pero no reproche ninguna para no enojarla. Nunca puse atención a los demás por estar con ella no tuve novia por que no podía ver el rostro de las demás chicas.

Siempre veía algún rasgo que me recordaba a Eren lo cual no me dejaba llegar a mas con ellas, siempre desee tener a alguien, alguien a quien querer, abrazar, bezar pero sobretodo a alguien a quien "obligar" verme a los ojos y poderle decir: te amo! Peo nunca pude conseguir a alguien así y mis esperanzas habían muerto hasta el día que me fui cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Cal.

Después de la muerte de Eren me dedique a viajar sin un rumbo, sin ninguna meta, solo la de recabar información sobre el asesino de Eren, así fue como llegue a uno de mis primeros empleos como asesino, pero no dejo nada para mi "investigación" así que salí de ahí en cuanto pude.

Me la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo viajando en mi moto, pensando, recordando los viejos tiempos cuando Eren era Eren y no el simple caparazón que quedo después de lo de aquel chico.

Recordé la primera vez que la vi, yo estaba parado platicando con amigos, ya que no era mi primer año en el colegio, cuando voltee y la vi parada a unos 10 metros junto a la puerta principal con un brazo cruzado agarrándose el coda viendo hacia abajo con su mochila colgándole del hombro.

Me aleje de mis amigos sin despedirme, porque lo vería más tarde. Y me acerque a ella sin ningún tipo de "temor" o nerviosismo algo demasiado raro en mí.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunte con un valor casi inexplicable.

-Eren – me contestaba mientras volteaba hacia abajo.

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Reiji. ¿Es tu primer día en la escuela verdad? – le pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a conocer el colegio.

- ¿En serio? Gracias, me ayudarías mucho – dijo mostrando esa sonrisa que desde entonces me gusto…

Fue la primera vez que vi su sonrisa, fue la primera vez que me atrevía a hablarle a una chica sin preocupación a que me ignorara.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que nos volviéramos amigos, como era nueva trataba de ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, lo que más tarde se volvería en mi contra.

Cuando pensé eso recordé que una semana después de conocernos vino a mi cuarto en mitad de la noche llorando. En cuanto abrí la puerta se abalanzo sobre mi haciéndome perder un poco el equilibrio pero sin caer cuando reaccione a lo que había pasado le devolví el abrazo y la estreche fuertemente contra mí; siguió llorando en silencio mientras yola abrazaba cuando sentí que se había controlado un poco, le pregunte qué era lo que le pasaba.

-Mataron a mi amiga – dijo mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Yo solamente suspire ya que eso no era noticia para mí; el oír que mataron a tal o a cual persona no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Sé que eso puede hacer pensar a las personas que soy muy frio pero la verdad era que al estar tan cerca de la muerte en tantas ocasiones y el matar a tantas persones hacían que olvidaras tus sentimientos.

No sabía qué hacer, lo único que se me ocurría suponía demasiada confianza una que yo pensaba no tenia con ella.

Así qué simplemente le acaricie el pelo dejándola que llorara todo lo que quería. Pensando que como es que una chava que apenas conocía tuviera tanta confianza conmigo, algo que nunca me había pasado.

Después de eso me dejo de hablar por un tiempo, como si se hubiera avergonzado por que la vi llorar, o porque a lo mejor pensaba que había actuado con demasiada confianza, no lo sé, pero esos meses fueron como cualquier otro…

Un tiempo después llego pidiéndome ayuda y fue cuando empezamos a hablar como si todo ese tiempo sin hablarnos no hubiera pasado. Fue cuando nos hicimos buenos amigos. No podía creer cuanto había crecido nuestra amistad, todos creían que éramos novios de tan bien que nos llevábamos, pero todo duro muy poco.

Fue cuando conoció a aquel chavo que comenzó a cambiar. Yo fui el único que lo noto ella había cambiado por alguien que nunca le hico caso. Lo que más me enojo de ese cambio fue que me cambio a mí. Al que siempre la había apoyado, el que le había ayudado cuando lo necesitaba, pero más importante a su mejor amigo.

Había tenida varias amigas todas con la misma característica; siempre eran diferentes con migo que con los otros chavos pero siendo mejores con ellos que conmigo, no sabía porque, pero con ella era diferente ahora me favorecía mas a mí hasta que llego él.

Cuando la conocí a ella empecé a olvidar la más importante de las reglas del colegio que era olvidarse de todo sentimiento que pudiera intervenir en una misión, con ella todos esos sentimientos volvieron a fluir en mi sin darme cuenta, hasta que cambio yo empecé a ser mas frio con ella y con los demás. No podio estar a gusto con ella ya que solo se la pasaba hablando de él. Al principio no me molestaba pero después se empezó a convertir en tedioso en algo que solo escuchaba porque estaba presente no porque quisiera.

Una de las cosas que note era que ya no quería separarse de su computadora; habían sido muy pocas las veces que fui a su cuarto, pero de las veces que fui la mayoría era porque quería que la ayudara con alguna tarea. El colmo fue que la única vez que fui porque me invito ella se la paso en la computadora, yo preferí ponerme a ver la tele que estar a su lado, pero recordé que la televisión me aburría, ver los mismos programas una y otra vez era aburrido; me puse a caminar por su cuarto, me quedaba sentado en el piso, hacia cosas que no hacía ni en mi cuarto, pero ella no se preocupaba en preguntar por qué lo hacía.

Así que mejor opte por irme sin siquiera despedirme de ella, mis recuerdos después de eso eran muy tristes como para querer recordarlo, ya que después de eso vinieron los reclamos cuando "no la ayudaba", cuando pensaba que lo que había logrado por que la ayudaba había sido solo por ella, cuando me ignoraba por semanas y solo me volvía a hablar para desahogarse o para que la ayudara.

Mi vida con ella fue feliz hasta que lo conoció a él, ella fue alguien que cambio mi forma de ver dos veces: la primera cuando la conocí y comencé a sentir de nuevo y la segunda cuando me cambio por alguien que nunca le hiso y me di cuenta que no puedes confiar completamente en alguien ya que no sabes si te puede defraudar.

* * *

capitulo 4! cada vez se acerca mas la accion (creo) y el final xD

no va a ser muy larga, el problema es el final :(

tengo tres diferentes y todavia no decido cual sera el de la historia xD

gracias a todos los ke todavia me siguen leyendo

y lo siento por tardar tanto pero eske se me agota el tiempo entre tantas cosas

y pues a veces la inspiracion no llega

bno pues espero ke les guste :D


	5. Capitulo 5: Querer no siempre es poder

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer y que sentía eran imposibles, nunca me había sentido tan impotente ante alguna situación; me enfrente a tantas personas, pero simplemente tratar de encontrar información acerca de los atacantes del colegio era imposible, además de que cualquier órgano de crimen no revelaría esa información a un recién ingresado como yo por lo que se hacía más difícil, y para empeorar la situación había pasado demasiado tiempo desde el ataque como para que alguien recordara algo

Tenía minúsculos detalles sobre nombres que se relacionaban con ataques ese mismo día pero ya que los investigaba mas afondo no tenían mucho que ver con quien yo buscaba.

Pensé en dejar de investigar y regresar al colegio, ya que no tenía otro lugar al cual ir, siempre y cuando no encontrara información lo más pronto posible; había buscado en infinidad de lugares, preguntado a los líderes de cientos de organizaciones y no había encontrado nada.

Como es posible que la persona encargada de crear un ataque de semejante magnitud desapareciera o no se supiera nada sobre él en ningún lado.

Un día en un restaurante escuche a dos hombres conversando, no le tome mucha importancia, hasta que mencionaron el nombre del colegio, comencé escuchar con más cuidado para ver si descubría cualquier nombre que no hubiera investigado.

Comencé a divagar en mis pensamientos por lo que no vi cuando se levantaron y salieron del restaurante, por lo que decidí seguirlos, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían y no me podía acercar mucho porque sospecharían y podrían atacarme.

Me di cuenta que así no conseguiría nada, y opte por tomar a un por la espalda para poder sacarles la información que requería. Actué casi instintivamente como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. No me vieron venir por lo que no pudieron reaccionar; tome al que me quedaba más cerca, saque uno de los cuchillos de caza que había tomado del colegio y le corte el cuello; no pudo hacer no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar.

Me abalance sobre el siguiente y los desarme de un solo movimiento, y lleve hasta la pared detrás con el cuchillo en su cuello

-¿Quién fue?- pregunte al sujeto que quedo frente a mí

-¿Quién fue qué?- me contesto un poco sorprendido y asustado

-¿Quién organizo el ataque al colegio del que hablaban?

-No sé de qué estás hablando – dijo con el miedo y la duda impregnando sus palabras

-¿Quién FUE? - le dije acercándome a su cara y clavando muy ligeramente el cuchillo

El tipo gimio pero no dijo nada, saque otro cuchillo que tenia y se lo clave el pie. El sujeto grito

-Estás loco, NO DIRE NADA –

- Tienes razón – dije agachando un poco la cabeza –ESTOY LOCO– dije volviéndole a gritar en la cara y clavándole otro cuchillo en el otro pie. –si valoras un poco tu vida, me dirás quien fue – pero ahora si iba en serio por lo que le puse el cuchillo y se lo puse en el ojo – y hasta que no me digas perderás cada vez más

No podía aguantar más me sentía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de conseguir una pista que me llevara a lo que quería.

El sujeto siguió sin decir nada, me desespere y lo golpee en la cabeza, estaba indefenso por lo que lo seguí golpeando, estaba decidido a sacarle la verdad. El tipo estaba tirado en el piso le había golpeado y hecho cortes en casi todo el cuerpo. Lo miraba fijamente como retándolo a hacer algo

-¿Que es lo que harás cuando lo encuentres? – me pregunto después de un tiempo.

- Vengarme, eso es lo que quiero – dije sin dejar de verlo

- JA JA JA JA, no sabes a quien te enfrentaras; no tienes idea de cómo es el, tu matas por trabajo; él lo hace por diversión, le gusta ver como la vida se escapa de las personas ver como sus ojos se apagan para siempre –

Lo tome del cuello, lo levante y le pregunte - ¿CÓMO SE LLLAMA?

-SCYTHE – dijo con una sonrisa en la boca- el oír ese nombre me sorprendió, yo lo conocía, sabía quien era y eso me provoco miedo, el era una especie de leyenda en el colegio, alguien a quien nunca nadie debía enfrentarse.

- Gracias- dije clavándole el cuchillo en el estomago y luego en el cuello. Su último aliento me dio en la cabeza; lo tire ahí mismo y me fui pensando en mi siguiente paso.


	6. Capitulo 6: El comienzo del fin

Ya sabía a quién buscar; el problema es que no tenía idea de donde comenzar a buscarlo, sentía una gran ira y también una gran impotencia. Estaba tan cerca y aun así me faltaba una gran distancia para llegar a él.

Pero ya había llegado hasta aquí no me podía detener, no podía simplemente rendirme y dejar todo ese trabajo de lado; se que Scythe será el enemigo más poderoso al que me podre enfrentar.

Pero ahora me daba cuenta que no nada más le tenía odio a él, sino también a Eren; todo este tiempo solo me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas y una de ellas es: si realmente quería tanto a Eren como lo presumía.

Ahora que me daba cuenta de esto me pregunto si lo que hago todavía está bien, al principio lo hacía porque me la habían quitado, sentía un vacio y quería que alguien pagara por todo ese dolor, pero en estos momentos ya no sé si mi odio es hacia quien mato a Eren o hacia la misma Eren.

Ella me había ayudado de tantas formas que fue por eso por lo que me interese en ella, todos en la escuela me tenían miedo por ser el mejor ahí, estaba solo, pero ella fue la única que me hablo y me ayudo a salir de donde estaba. Me ayudo de tal forma que la gente se dio cuenta que no era sino que otra persona más, otro estudiante de la escuela. Pero me enfoque tanto en ella que no me di cuenta cuando fue que empecé a quedarme solo otra vez; y no me daba cuenta del daño que me hacía.

...

Seguí tratando de encontrar el paradero de Scythe, pero nunca es fácil seguirle la pista a un asesino como él; regrese a todas las compañías en las que había trabajado pero solo para amenazar a los directivos, en cuanto alguno tuviera información sobre él tendrían que avisarme de inmediato.

En 6 mese había logrado controlar a casi todos los líderes de la mafia y del submundo; Scythe no se me podría escapar ahora.

Cada vez me sentía más cerca de él y esto provocaba que me siguiera preguntando si debía cumplir mi venganza o simplemente dejarlo como que otro estudiante de la escuela había muerto y ya.

Deje todo lo que había conocido atrás por esto, yo había crecido en esa escuela nunca la sentí como mi hogar pero era lo más cercano a uno. Cuando Eren llego se empezaba a sentir como si realmente perteneciera ahí, me sentía a gusto. Esa idea surgió en mi cabeza cuando empecé a conocerla; ya que yo ya no sentía nada y ella había logrado que tuviera algo en que pensar al menos. Pero cuando la mataron todo eso se vino abajo sentía que mi historia ahí no valía la pena.

Y cuando reflexiono acerca de mi tiempo con ella en la escuela me doy cuenta que todo era una simple ilusión que yo me había creado, que realmente no la amaba como todos, incluido yo, creía. Que todo lo que ella me hacía sentir no era así, yo lo sentía porque así quería que fuera, que supiera que ella me hacía daño, que yo realmente no le importaba, que para ella simplemente era alguien a quien podía utilizar para su beneficio.

Y después de todo eso fue cuando mi odio se torno hacia ella, como es que a pesar de todo en lo que la ayude, ella aun tenía el valor para darme la espalda cuando yo "ocupaba" su ayuda. Como es que no había sido capaz de sentir nada por mí. Y yo aquí buscando vengar su muerte.

No paso mucho tiempo después de haber hablado con la mafia, cuando un alto mando me hablo diciéndome que sabia donde estaba escondido Scythe. Me dio la dirección del edifico en el cual supuestamente estaba escondió junto con sus subordinados. Y de acuerdo al informe que me dieron tenía más de 100 subordinados resguardándolo a él y al edificio.

No podía perder tiempo, regrese a donde estaba mi escondite, y tome todas mis armas y las municiones posibles. La sangre me estaba hirviendo ya en las venas, estaba a punto de encontrarme con el más peligroso asesino del mundo. Encendí mi moto y me fui en dirección a donde me habían informado.

Cuando llegue al lugar me mantuve demasiado lejos para que no me vieran, y decidí di debía de entrar sigilosamente o de la manera más abrupta, que se enteraran que iba por todo. Creo que la manera agresiva será la mejor así me ayudara a entrar en calor; cargue mi escopeta a tope, acelere mi moto y me dirigí en dirección de la entrada. Unos metros antes de llegar a la reja vi como un grupo de hombre se comenzaba a forma y apuntaban sus armas hacia mí.

Puse la escopeta a un lado, saque una granada le quiete el seguro y empecé a contar para lanzarla en el momento justo para que explotara en cuanto llegara; la lance y como pensé hiso explotar la entrada y aniquilo a varios de los hombres que se habían formado, haciendo que el resto se dispersara, acelere a fondo y sentí como el aire frio golpeaba contra mi cara provocando que me ardieran los ojos.

Volví a sacar la escopeta y me prepare para empezar mi irrupción en el edificio, con el desorden que provoco la granada solo dos sujetos intentaron detenerme, pero los elimine rápidamente con la escopeta; dispare a la puerta del edificio y entre haciendo mucho ruido.

Descendí de la moto y pronto aparecieron dos sujetos, al primero lo mate golpeándole la cabeza con la culata de la escopeta y al otro lo desarme lo agarre del cuello y le pregunte

-¿Dónde está Scythe?

Solo soltó una risita pero no dijo nada; lo golpe en el estomago con la culata y este escupió sangre. En ese momento aparecieron otros tres sujeto a quienes los neutralice con un disparo de la escopeta.

-Solo lo diré una vez más – le dije volviéndolo a ver, cargando de nuevo la escopeta y poniéndole el cañón en el cuello - ¿Dónde está?

-No podrás contra él – dijo escupiéndome sangre en la cara, por lo que lo volví a golpear ahora en la cara.

- No te pregunte eso-

- En el último piso – me dijo de forma retadora.

-Gracias- y dispare la escopeta en su estomago, matándolo.

Puse mas cartuchos en la escopeta, los últimos que me quedaban y avance por el pasillo frente a mí, de vez en cuando aparecían hombres de las diferentes puertas a ambos lados del pasillo pero me desasía de ellos disparándoles o con un golpe. Llegue a una especie de estancia donde estaban las escaleras, y ahí ya había gente esperándome, descargue los cartuchos que quedaban haciendo que 7 hombres cayeran al suelo.

Corrí hacia la escalera para empezar a subir, pero había varios sujetos bloqueándola y en cuanto me vieron comenzaron a disparar; me escondí detrás de un muro saque mi metralleta Uzi y les dispare a los tres, pero uno alcanzo a librarse y antes de que pusiera disparar otra vez llegaron más de sus compañeros disparando hacia donde estaba yo.

No lo pensé salí de donde estaba escondido corriendo de nuevo hacia las escaleras, disparando a quien pudiera, y escondiéndome de vez en cuando en donde pudiera. Por fin logre llegar a las escaleras, oía los cómo me seguían, así que saque otra granada la active y la deje tirada en un escalón, y corrí más rápido hacia arriba, a los pocos segundos se escucho la explocion y varios gritos y después de eso nada.

Se me habían acabado las municiones de la metralleta por lo que la tire y saque mi parabellum 9mm, me sentía mas cómodo con esta arma que con ningún otra, en los pisos superiores casi no había gente, por lo que no batalle para llegar hasta arriba.

En el último piso solo había una puerta, revise mis municiones y avance hacia la puerta con la pistola en alto.

Cuando entre a la habitación estaba completamente oscura, tarde unos segundos en acostumbrarme a la oscuridad y aguce el oído, cuando escuche una voz; rápidamente apunte mi arma hacia donde la había escuchado, y al hacerlo note a un persona parada en las sombras, lo único que se podía distinguir eran sus ojos, unos ojos que no demostraban miedo ni ninguna emoción, y recordé como mis ojos se veían igual cuando estaba en la escuela,

-Por fin me encontraste- dijo con una voz que provoco que un escalofrió me recorriera todo el cuerpo.

No me pude mover solo estaba apuntando mi arma hacia él, pero por lo demás mi cuerpo no respondía, solo se escuchaba mi respiración.

Estaba parado frente a la persona más peligrosa del mundo, aquel que me había quitado tantas cosas, sabía que el enfrentamiento empezaría en cualquier momento sin embargo no me podía mover.

Esta es la lucha donde se decidirá si puedo o no cumplir mi venganza.


End file.
